Together
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Charles decides to distract Moira from work. During the FC movie. Choira.


**Author:** MoiraShipper  
 **Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and Charles decides to distract Moira from work. During the FC movie.

 **If you're wondering why I'm writing this only now, it's because in Brazil, valentine's day is only in June 12** **th** **:D Have a good read and reviews please.**

**Together**

Despite all the training that they'd been going through in recent weeks, to improve and have a better control over their powers, Professor Charles Xavier decided that everyone needed a break that day, after all, it was Valentine's Day and he knew that some of the mutants would be grateful for the gesture. Hank, despite the shyness and insecurity regarding his mutation, seemed to be preparing something special for Charles's sister, Raven, in his lab.

Alex, now being able to control his powers, would go to the city to see a girl he'd met while going with the guys to buy groceries. Sean, despite not having a girlfriend was going with him to have some fun and Erik seemed the only one not to care about the date and intended to stay training.

With everybody busy with their plans, Charles wanted to take advantage of their free morning with the beautiful Moira. The young CIA agent seemed to win his heart every passing day, especially now living under the same roof. Her beauty, cleverness and especially charisma and honesty seemed to pull him to her with full force, as well as her strong will of wanting to help a group of mutants that she barely knew and so he had made a surprise for her intending to show how he felt about her but also to distract her a little from work.

Charles, wearing a blue shirt and combing his hair nervously with his fingers, left his room and after knocking on the door of her bedroom, seeing that Moira wasn't there, he smiled, walking to his library, where he found her on a table, surrounded by papers and, to his surprise, wearing glasses. For him, she looked even more beautiful with the reading glasses and her auburn hair loose, framing her beautiful and delicate features, seeing her frown slightly while rereading the paper in front of her.

"Moira?" Charles called her as he walked slowly toward her table, placing a hand over her shoulder, trying not to look insecurity, something new for him.

"Oh, Charles, good morning." She said smiling and lowering the paper to look at him and her heart raced while staring at his blue eyes.

Charles Xavier. The man who'd been invading her thoughts and who she trusted not to read them. It wasn't just his handsome face, with his hair falling in waves over his forehead that made her fall in love with him slowly. But his brains, big heart and frankness too. His ideas and way of wanting to improve the world and seeking the good in everyone had made her want to do the same.

"We have the morning free Moira, you don't intend to stay locked up here alone all day, right?" Charles asked with a gentle smile and she sighed, looking away from him to the papers, tempted to go out.

"I know, but I have several documents to examine yet and-"

Charles held up two fingers and laid them gently over her lips, shushing her and Moira's eyes widened, feeling her face flush at the gesture, feeling her body so close to his. Then he removed his fingers and took them to his temple and said pretending to read her mind:

"You want to rest a little and... You'd love to eat a chocolate pudding with champagne, the fruit one, as it's still morning."

"Charles... what did you do?" She asked, staring at him amused, shaking her head. Only Charles could manage do to make her stop working a little.

"You'll see, c'mon."

Charles held out his hand to her and she accepted it with a smile and the two walked hand in hand, until they reached the gates of the mansion where Charles then linked his arm with hers and Moira felt her heart race as the two had never walked like that, only one time or another, while distracted and quickly and she was nervous for the first time in years, with the surprise that the man had made to her.

While walking on the beautiful garden of his mansion, toward the trees, Charles smiled serenely, despite being a little nervous. Even having experience with women, Moira was too special and, despite his powers to read mind, he was controlling himself not to read hers because it would be disrespectful.

When they reached the spot, still inside the property, Moira covered her mouth with her free hand, surprised and delighted. Ahead of them was a lake, and on the grass, a towel with a picnic basket and a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

Charles then led her to sit on the towel, feeling that she was paralyzed, catching then the bouquet and with a beautiful smile, he handed it to her.

"Not as beautiful as you, Moira, but I hope you liked them." Charles knew that the words sounded kind of corny, but they were sincere, to Charles, nothing seemed worth enough of her.

"They are beautiful Charles..." She said with shining eyes, feeling the sincerity of his words and then she breathed in the scent of the flowers.

Seeing him taking a chocolate pudding and two glasses with a bottle of fruit champagne from the basket, Moira felt her heart melt and leaned forward, placing her lips on his cheek for a kiss, before pulling away and Charles, surprised, smiled at the gesture, feeling they were on the same page now.

"A toast to this beautiful morning, and your company." Charles said, handing her a glass.

"Your company too, Charles, without you it wouldn't be so nice. I can't believe you did all this..." She said, still amazed, looking at everything and then stopping on Charles, who lowered his glass and handed her a slice of pudding.

Every now and then Charles would stare at her hair, as the sun reflected on them and Moira, curious, looked at him asking:

"Why are you staring at my hair so much?"

"Because it's beautiful, worthy of you." He admitted smiling and remembering when they had first met. Laughing, despite feeling the blush on her face, she said:

"Because it's a mutation, right?"

"A very nice and beautiful mutation."

The two ate in silence for a few minutes, both thoughtful and watching the lake while savoring the delicious pudding, until Moira lowered her plate and looked at the man, in a mix of curiosity and nervousness.

"But why all this, Charles? And for me?"

In a move so fast that she didn't see, Charles sat behind her over his knee and slowly not to frighten her more, he wrapped his strong arms around her body, feeling the floral aroma of her unique hair. His heart was beating fast and Moira, with her beating as fast as his, felt the man's breathe on her ear, while Charles spoke sincerely:

"Because I'm in love with you, Moira."

"C-Charles..." Moira felt his arms tighten a little more, as if he was afraid of what she would say.

Moira wanted to be able to throw herself his arms and kiss him, tell him yes, but they had so many things to worry about that a relationship now seemed so wrong and hasty, but...

"I don't need to read your mind to know what troubles you Moira..." Charles said, trying not to sound sad, as she turned her face to look at him, her brow slightly furrowed. "But Moira, there is something beautiful germinating between us, and that should be explored..."

Charles didn't want to lose her, and as much as it'd hurt him if she told him no, he would accept it and continue by her side, as a friend and ally.

"I know..." She finally answered still in his arms. "It's just that so much has changed in recent weeks, the existence of mutants, Shaw and then you, Charles."

"Me?" He asked surprised, feeling his heart loosen a bit, watching the beautiful smile appears on her lips, her brown eyes shining and then she raised a hand and touched Charles's face, stroking his cheek and sensing the roughness of the beard, despite the shave that morning, and causing chills in him.

"Yeah, I've been gradually falling in love with you and your gentleness, but also, you fair way to treat me, not belittling me for being a woman in a man's world."

"I'd never mistreat you Moira..." Charles said earnestly, leaning his face on her hand and kissing the palm of her hand and she sighed. "Not only because of what I feel for you and because I hate prejudice, but because I know how talented and dedicated you are, my dear."

"You're amazing Charles..."

"So... do you want to try it?" He asked, looking into her eyes and seeing all her emotions in them and she her smile, nodding and looking excited.

"I want it, I want to know how far we can get..."

"It'll be perfect..." He tenderly promised, still staring into her eyes and felt his heart full of happiness.

Charles didn't know what their future or the X-men would be, with Shaw and the CIA after them, but he'd do everything necessary to keep Moira safe and sound, even if it meant letting her go one day. But at that moment, all he wanted to do was think of good things, make her happy in his arms.

Charles then turned Moira in his arms, who had both hands on his face, stroking it gently and sat on her on his lap, holding a hand around her waist and the other in her hair, which he liked so much. It wasn't the winter sun illuminating the trees around them, or the beautiful lake and picnic blanket that made the moment so special. It was what they felt for each other.

Bringing her head gently to him with the hand that was in her hair, Charles approached his lips to Moira's, pausing only for a second, to seei if she had any doubts or wanted to step back, but seeing her eyes shining with expectations and with a hint of impatience, so he smiled, kissing Moira.

The kiss started slowly and sweet, both exploring the other and feeling like their lips completed each other. The hand that Charles had in her hair was massaging her scalp in the rhythm of the kiss, which was becoming more passionate, making Moira moan and the man, feeling her mouth open, slipped his tongue inside to meet hers.

Sitting over her knees, Moira was in the same height as Charles, pressing her chest to his and changing the kiss's pace to something sexier while holding his face in her hands, until slowly, the couple started lying on the towel.

Charles quickly reversed the positions, staying over Moira, while breaking the kiss to breathe, but then his lips were on her neck, handing out little kisses there while his hand lowered from her waist to her leg, caressing and squeezing it, making her heart race.

Moira bend one knee, wrapping her leg around his to bring him closer, running a hand through the man's chest and rolling her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck as her fingers stop over his shirt buttons.

"Moira... are you sure?" Charles asked as he lifted his face to look at her, thinking that she looked more beautiful than ever, with messy hair and flushed face, with a twinkle in her eye. "We can go to a more comfortable place or wait, I want it to be special for you, I don't want to rush y-"

"Shhh..." Moira replied with a lovely smile as she leaned up and gave him a peck. "Anywhere with you is special, and Charles..." She paused, feeling her face warming as she stroked his hair and said mischievously: "You got this place all ready for me, so I think here would be perfect, let's not waste it."

Admired with her, Charles smiled, pressing his lips to hers in a long kiss, as his hands slowly climbed under the blouse she wore, feeling her soft skin and caressing her breasts covered by her bra and Moira, sighing with his touch, began to unbutton his shirt, throwing it into a corner and exposing his strong chest, where she started running her nails over, causing chills in him.

"You're beautiful..." He mumbled, his voice full of desire, breaking the kiss as he helped her to get rid of her bra, staring at her breasts in a mix of love and lust, and then he touched one, feeling it and then, lowering his mouth to the other.

"Charles..." Moira moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her body on fire with his touches and kisses.

Charles alternated between kissing and nibbling her breast and Moira grabbed is back, her fingers massaging it in his touch's rhythm, scratching him lightly, before lowering her hands to the waistband of his pants, bringing him closer.

Feeling his body glued to hers and feeling how hard he was, Charles suppressed a groan as he raised his lips to hers again, letting his hands go lower to her skirt, squeezing her thighs, before he started to unbutton her skirt slowly, exposing her to him and Moira arched her back to help him to get rid if her skirt.

"Moira..." He admired Moira's beauty, his Moira, that was giving herself to him with a huge smile and he smiled, seeing her so confident and she began to remove his pants and she felt her desire for him grow, seeing his body and his strong thighs and that smile that was a mix of love and desire for her.

Teasing him, she brushed her knee over his member, making circular motions and Charles had to control himself not to groan and explode right there. He kissed his own fingers and guided them to her inside her panties, stroking her and getting her ready.

"Charleeees..." Moira tried to move, but Charles laid a hand over her shoulder gently but firmly, preventing her from moving while moving his fingers inside her, wanting to make her feel good.

Knowing that they couldn't wait more, Charles got rid of his last piece and positioned himself over Moira, while her hand closed around his member, giving him a squeeze and guiding him to her entrance, and the two faced each other again, confirming for the last time that that was what they wanted.

His lips started distributing kisses on her neck and face again, before kissing her lips to muffle her loud moan from when the two became one and Moira realized she had never felt so much love, affection and desire with a man, as with Charles, so talented with his body at that that moment was more concerned about her needs than his own and she felt herself melting at the sight of him and the love she felt for him.

Closing a hand in fist, on the grass to try to hold on, Charles waited for her to give him the ok, feeling Moira's body molded to his, gripping around him and seeing how passionate she was, while his mind was receiving her thoughts his heart warmed, knowing how much he loved her and how perfect that moment was.

Moira, feeling ready, began to move under him and Charles then began to move too, guiding their rhythm as they exchanged kisses between moans. She felt as if Charles was filling her beyond the limit, but the feeling of pain and pleasure was wonderful as the two moved together.

His hand that was on the grass sought hers, intertwining them before they exploded.

Charles felt his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead as he tried to catch his breath, feeling Moira shaking and then he wrapped his arms around her, covering them with his shirt and kissing her forehead, seeing that her eyes were closed, but she was smiling.

"It was wonderful..." She murmured softly as he stroked her back, without releasing her.

"It was... but because it was with you." Charles added with a voice full of love and then said sincerely: "I love you, Moira MacTaggert. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Charles." Raising her head with her heart racing at his words and finding his blue and bright eyes, she took a deep breath and said, feeling a huge wave of love for him: "And I love you too."

She didn't know to where this was going, with the CIA after them, but she wanted to discover with him and stand by his side.

Charles kissed her hard and then she responded with the same energy, before they snuggle in each other's arms, knowing they still had some time to be alone before the others would come back and look for the couple.

Straightening his arms around her body, Charles placed another kiss on her forehead, making Moira smile, burying her face in his chest and the two fell asleep. That was the best Valentine's Day because they were together.


End file.
